


Domestic Affection

by GrandmamasCannolis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Many years after the movie, Married Life, Pregnant Judy, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: Many years have passed since the event that brought Judy and Nick together. Now, the former partners turned lovers spend some peace and quiet together while taking a long break from their duties, as a new leaf is turning in their life. Simple fluff, nothing else.





	Domestic Affection

It was almost six o´clock during a late May afternoon at the outskirts of Bunnyburrow, near the road from where there would be a short ride to Zootopia. Around that area was a small, cozy rural farm home with round windows by a hill that had been bought by its new habitants quite recently.

The house belonged to none other than the unlikely heroine Judy Wilde, and her beloved fox Nick. Over ten years had passed since the famous duo joined forces and saved the city from certain peril, a story that pretty much everyone in the city and the countryside knew by heart. It was an important event for other mammals in the city too, for it had taught prey and predator alike how to get along better.

Nothing in the city showed this as well as Nick and Judy´s relationship, though. They had come a long way since the days they distrusted and hurt one another, growing into an inseparable friendship out of which had blossomed a genuine, warm romance. After dating and supporting each other in the force for eight years, the fox had proposed to the rabbit that had made his once lonely and unhappy life better, and she had agreed.

However, that was not the only change in store for the two. Judy had gotten pregnant recently too, causing her to leave the force for a while. Being a woman who loved her job and how it had helped her dream to make the world a better place, she was willing to return there later when time needed it. Bogo and the other ZPD members understood, and had allowed her to leave. After all the times she and Nick had saved the city, they respected the two greatly, and the buffalo was planning to promote her to the Chief when he would retire. As years had passed, Judy had displayed great leadership skills during several missions, which hadn´t gone unnoticed in the force.

But that had to wait. Now, she wanted to give birth and raise her and Nick´s hybrid child in peace at her hometown. In the peaceful countryside, away from the crime and troubles. She would help her parents and visit her other friends too during her maternity leave though.

She was currently in their small rustic kitchen, fixing up some dinner for her and her husband, who was currently doing some gardening. Judy wore the same pink farm shirt, jeans and hat as she usually wore in Bunnyburrow. In her late 30s, the rabbit still looked the same as before, except with a wedding ring on her paw and a huge baby bump on her.

Judy placed some mushroom risotto on a plate for her and potato gratin with duck breast for Nick, as she carried both to the porch, where Nick was, looking the same as usual too. He had just finished watering the roses.

“Dinner´s ready, honey!” she said cheerfully. Nick paused his work, and turned towards his wife, smiling.

“Perfect timing for it, Carrots”, he said, sitting down at a table there with her.

For a while, the two kept on eating while enjoying the warm breeze in the air. The fox ate heartily, for he loved anything that Judy had ever cooked for them. Even in their early dating years when she wasn´t a very good cook yet, he still enjoyed all of her meals and bakings. Especially blueberry pie, which the beautiful rabbit had prepared for dessert. Judy had learned the recipe from her husband´s mother right before the two had gotten married.  
“You make always such wonderful meals here. Just as good as my mom´s”, Nick smiled warmly.

“Thanks, Nick. I´m glad you´ve been so happy living here with me so far. After all we´ve been through, you deserve it”, Judy said, drinking her family summer wine.

The fox nodded. Even though he was a city mammal by heart, it hadn´t been hard for him to adjust to rural life with her at least for a while. No matter where they lived, he always wanted to be close to the mammal who mattered the most to him in the world.

“So relaxing and refreshing living here. And the perfect place for our child to grow up too”, he turned his attention to Judy´s pregnant belly, placing his paw softly on it. Judy smiled coyly.

“It´ll be an interesting story to tell him or her of how we met, though. A meter maid falling for an ice cream conman”, she laughed playfully, and so did Nick.

“That was a good one, Carrots. But I do hope he or she will continue to follow your dream too. The world needs more mammals here to make a difference”, Nick said.

As years had passed, Judy had noticed how his thinking had changed too. Just like how she was now a more realistic thinker instead of the naïve optimist she used to be, Nick on the other hand had started to think a bit more like her too during certain situations. It was only one of the many things they had learned from each other.

“Hmmm…I wonder what names we would give the child. And no, Nick Wilde Jr. doesn´t count”, Judy said, finishing her slice of the pie.

“Aww man, I really wanted that one. Well, I think Kent or Jason would be a simple, nice name for a boy. Maybe Michelle or Ginnifer for a girl, I just like the sound of them”, the fox suggested.

“Yeah, those are possible choices, we´ll have enough time to think that. But no matter what he or she is, boy, girl, prey, predator, the child is still ours and I´m willing to love and look after it just as much as I do with you”, Judy said earnestly.

“So am I, bun bun. With a mom like you, he or she will have one great childhood”, Nick patted Judy´s shoulder. The doe looked lovingly at the fox, delighted by his kind words.

After eating , Nick took out the dishes and went to wash them. Time went on, and when he was ready, he joined his wife in the living room, where she was reading.

The interior of their home had a mix of simple rural charm and the old-fashioned decoration of Nick´s childhood home, which showed both in the wallpaper and the furniture. There were two comfy couches, a TV, a mantelpiece full of photos from all the important moments in their life and several board games for their entertainment. Judy had also placed her uniform inside a closet in the living room, where it would wait until she´d need it.

“Is there anything on the TV, honey?” Nick asked, taking off his shades and putting them on a table where Judy had placed her hat.

“Eh, nothing special. I´d just prefer reading here in peace”, she shrugged, and continued enjoying her favorite crime novel called The Terror on Meadowlands while sipping some coffee.

“Mind if I sit down here with you?” he wondered.

“Sure. But no tickling or ear-tugging!” Judy noted. It had been a common habit for him ever since their first dating days.

“I make no promises”, Nick laughed merrily and joined her, draping his arm around his wife tenderly.

Time went on, as he just sat there with his beloved rabbit, letting the relaxed feeling fill his mind. There was no hurry for anything for either of them, and the future looked very bright for both of them too. For a fox whose life had been full of hardships ever since his childhood, Nick was as happy as a fox could be.

Eventually, he noticed how the sun was setting outside. From a window there, he could see the dusk outside, creating a beautiful reddish hue around both the house and the farm outside.

Seeing that brought memories to the fox´s mind. It looked like their first kiss years ago, when he was visiting the Hopps family years ago, and during the late evening, he and Judy were seeing the sunset together on a nearby meadow. He could still see the exact moment with his very eyes; the way Judy gazed deeply in his green eyes right before their lips met was a sight he never forgot.

“The more I think of it….as much as I love my job, frankly I wouldn´t mind settling down someday into farming carrots, as long as you were here with me”, a tired Judy paused her book and snuggled close to Nick.

“I know. Whether you´d continue in the force as the chief or not after this, I´d be there for you. If you ask me, you´ve done more than enough for the city already, so there´s no shame in throwing in the towel at least for now. Thanks to you, kids can play safely on the streets again and predators are not treated as mindless killers anymore. But even if you continue, you´ll keep up the good work. So it´s a win-win situation either way”, Nick toyed with her ears gently. 

“True. But without you, I wouldn´t have gotten far at all. And for that, I will always be thankful”, she closed her eyes and smiled adorably. Judy let Nick fluff her cheeks as she rested her hear close to his shoulder.

Noticing how she was sleepy, Nick started to feel the same a bit. Both of them had woken up early that day, so they were tired already.

“Want to go to bed?” he asked. 

Much to his surprise, Judy´s sleepy face turned into a sly smile.

“Not yet….but I´d love to share some more private time with you upstairs before that”, she purred. 

Nick was delighted, for he knew what she meant.

The two went upstairs, where their cozy bedroom awaited. It had a fireplace too, and a cradle already waiting for a new addition to the Wilde family.

Mr. Wilde went to warm up the fireplace, and got comfortable by undressing in front of it. Taking off his green Hawaiian shirt and pants, he only left his boxer shorts on. The tod laid down next to it, waiting eagerly for his wife.

“Almost 50 and you´re only getting more handsome year by year. Looks like the ZPD training did wonders for you”, Judy´s voice said in a flirtatious tone as she entered the room in her underwear too, wearing nothing but a pink bra and briefs. Walking towards the bed in a flirtatious fashion, she looked admiringly at the shirtless, muscular fox.

“Look who´s talking, hot bunny”, Nick turned towards her. He had always found Judy very attractive physically, from her shiny purple eyes to her curvaceous body. And the emotional bond they shared had only made the attraction stronger too.

Judy laid herself close to Nick, letting him drape his tail and paws around her. She giggled as she felt the touch of his moist snout close to her cheek.  
Nick´s paws moved towards her huge, pregnant belly, stroking it softly. He thought that it made his wife look cute in an appealingly plump way. The fox even gave her belly button a tiny kiss, which caused the rabbit to blush.

As he stroked her dewlap, Judy draped her paws around Nick, tightening the embrace. Every time they cuddled like this, she went all the way with it. Female rabbits were known to be the most affectionate lovers in Zootopia, which often explained the amount of children they usually got.

“I love you so much”, Nick whispered, nibbling her ear a bit.

“And I love you too, you silly fox. You´ll make for a great father for our child”, Judy batted her eyelashes.

“Thanks. I´m sure you´ll be a most wonderful mother as well. Just like your mom and mine”, Nick added, giving her a foxlike lick.

“Oh Nick….I love it when you get all sweetie like this. Certainly not what I would´ve thought about a fox decades ago”, the rabbit laughed and kissed him on the lips.

Nick answered the kiss by kissing her even harder, with their lips colliding with each other. The kiss deepened and got more passionate, as he could taste every inch of her lips during that. Around the fireplace, the warmth they got from each other was even stronger than what the fireplace provided.  
He tried his best to be careful and delicate with his pregnant wife though, but luckily for a predator, Nick was a very gentle lover when Judy wanted him to be like that. Her heart beating loudly, the rabbit felt like she had entered Nirvana yet again during this moment.

“If you don´t mind me saying so, I think snatching your heart was the greatest hustle I ever pulled in my life”, the fox whispered to her ear.  
Judy smiled sultrily and giggled.

“It´s one crime this cop will easily let slide….no matter if it´s considered police corruption or not”, she joked.

The two canoodled by the fireplace passionately for a while, until the rabbit fell asleep gently in her handsome fox´s arms.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Wilde”, Nick gave her cheek and belly a sweet goodnight´s kiss.

“Same to you, Mr. Wilde”, she sighed with her eyes closed and head resting against Nick´s wide chest. It didn´t take long until he too fell asleep.

With her very eyes, Judy could picture the future in her dreams already.

Over two decades from now, a young male fox kit with some grey rabbit features would be at the ZPD graduation ceremony, just like she was a long time ago. Looking steadfast and proud in his uniform, he would receive his badge in front of his parents, Chief Judy Wilde and her husband, Nick Wilde. The elderly fox and rabbit couple smiling proudly at their son, who would hug them lovingly after the ceremony, ready to follow in their footsteps after passing the torch.

Yet no matter what happened in the future, she would still stand by her family and her dream at the same time. Together, the Wildes would do their part in keeping Zootopia safe, happy and fair for all mammals. It was a path full of dangers and risks, but they would still walk it as strongly as they could. Just like she had done in the past with both her career and her relationship with the fox she loved.

But for now, the heroes of the city slept in peace, in the loving arms of each other, ready for any path that would be placed before them.


End file.
